wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Hunter
The demon hunter is a dark, shadowy warrior who has been shunned by both night elven society and the Alliance at large. Long ago, they made a pact to fight against the forces of chaos... using chaos's own power against it. They will ritually blind themselves for the purpose of developing a 'spectral sight,' which enables them to see demons and undead with greater clarity. They wield demonically-charged warblades in battle and even call upon demonic energies to augment their formidable combat skills. Although they are counted as some of the mightiest warriors within night elven society, demon hunters are always maligned and misunderstood for making their selfless pact with darkness. The first demon hunters Of the highest notoriety within the demon hunter society is Illidan Stormrage, who is considered to be the first of his kind. It begins with the method in which his eyes were removed. Sargeras, lord of the Burning Legion, burned away Illidan's eyes with magical fire, until only scourged sockets remained. Illidan's resulting sight was a maddening display of violent colors. His altered vision allowed him to easily recognized both demons and mortals with magic powers. In addition, Sargeras covered Illidan's body with black tattoos that increased his arcane power. Inspired by Illidan's example, a group of night elves eventually made their own pacts to turn the Burning Legion's powers against it, fighting destruction with destruction. They could not gain their powers in the same way Illidan did, but they discovered other means. In the millenia since, other night elves, and a few creatures of other races, have made the same pact, binding demonic essence in their bodies and using it to destroy the Legion's minions. Abilities Demon hunters have a variety of abilities that allow them to specialize in destroying demons, while the power coursing through their bodies also allows them to prevail over lesser foes. Demon hunters eschew heavy armor, valuing mobility and speed. As demon hunters grow in power, they undergo a gradual evolution, becoming more and more demonic in appearance. The changes are cosmetic and can take many different forms, from burning eyes to black blood. By the time demon hunters reach the pinnacle of their development, they are twisted and dark versions of their former selves. Demon hunters claim that the chaotic energy in their bodies does not affect their personality nor allegiance; even so, the power wreaks great changes on their physical forms. Night elf society Night elf society shuns demon hunters. They do not understand the so-called noble sacrifices that demon hunters undertake to aid in eliminating demons hunters make. Ironically, this means that demon hunters must give another sacrifice; that of becoming exiles and outcasts. Other cultures share the night elves' distrust of demon hunters, and the shadowy individuals are not welcome in cities throughout the Alliance or Horde-controlled lands. Citizens and soldiers may allow a demon hunter to stay or take a brief rest at a tavern, but they watch them warily and breathe sighs of relief when they leave. These people do not see the demon hunters for the heroes and martyrs that they are; they see them as dangerous individuals who consort with dark powers, almost as bad as warlocks. Such ignorance embitters many demon hunters, and most are solitary souls. Some are fortunate enough to find the company of a few individuals that appreciate them, or at least show them little ill will. Race and initiation Demon hunters are almost exclusively night elves or blood elves. Other races can become demon hunters, but such individuals are rarely heard of. This is primarily due to having little cause; other races can become demon hunters in sense if not persona. However, night elves and blood elves have specific reasons, one of which is tradition, for the night elves; the other of which is revenge, for the blood elves. Any member of another race who is willing to make the sacrifices necessary to join the fight against the demonic invaders must find a night elf or blood elf demon hunter to assist him in the initiation ceremonies. However, it should be noted that almost all are elves of some sort. Hi To become a demon hunter, a hero must find a demon hunter who is willing to lead her through a series of rituals. These rituals involve capturing a demon and sacrificing it in order to bind a portion of its spirit inside the hero. The ritual also requires that the hero burn out his eyes with a magically-heated blade in order to contain the demon spirit. Named demon hunters Illidan, Shadowsong, Shadowfury, Shadowstalker, Flameseeker, Darkweaver, Darkterror, Darksorrow, Sindweller, Painkiller, Hellbourne, Wrathbringer, Ragerunner, Firebrand, Bloodwrath, and Terrorblade. Demon hunters in Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne During the Third War, demon hunters were trainable as heroes of the night elves. Statistics at level 10: Damage: 37-59 avg; Armor: 9; Strength: 40; Agility: 35; Intelligence: 34; HP: 1100; MP: 510 Abilities: *Mana Burn: Sends a bolt of negative energy that burns a target enemy unit's mana. Burned mana combusts, dealing damage to the target equal to the amount of mana burned. *Immolation: Engulfs the Demon Hunter in flames, causing damage per rank to nearby enemy land units. Drains mana until deactivated 7/sec. *Evasion (Passive): Gives the Demon Hunter a chance to avoid attacks 10/20/30% per rank. *Metamorphosis (Ultimate): Transforms the Demon Hunter into a powerful demon with a ranged chaos attack (60 range) and 500 bonus hit points. Demon hunters in World of Warcraft Naturally, Illidan is the most prominent Demon Hunter currently residing inside World of Warcraft, but there are several others of note. Loramus Thalipedes resides in Azshara. He directs the player to the true name of Razelikh the Defiler, and crafts a piece of enchanted azsharite weaponry that can slay him and his minions. The Burning Crusade Inside and around the Black Temple, there are quite a number of apprentice blood elven demon hunters. Theras, Netharel, and Alandien are night elf demon hunters brought to Outland by Illidan, and are training the apprentices at the Ruins of Karabor. Varedis is also found at the Ruins of Karabor. Of the first five blood elves to be trained by Illidan, he was the only one to survive. He is now in charge of training future blood elf demon hunters. Leotheras the Blind, who dwells in Coilfang Reservoir, is another blood elf demon hunter. Altruis the Sufferer is a night elf demon hunter who accompanied Illidan to Outland, but later defected. He can be found battling the Burning Legion in Nagrand. References * Demon Hunter at Battle.net Category:Lore Category:Blood Elves Category:Night Elves Category:Warcraft III units Category:Classes